Seriously
by NewDragons
Summary: I've always hated that Sirius died. So now he doesn't. A story about the reason Sirius stays out of Azkaban, and how it affects the wizarding world.
1. Chapter 1

On October 31, Sirius Black stood in front of the Potter's house, staring in shock at the remains. A baby boy, just over a year old lay in his arms, exposed to the night air. His best friend's son. The only survivor. He shook with grief, trying to understand— James and Lily— gone. It didn't seem possible. How could everything have gone this wrong?

A loud sob from somewhere behind him shook Sirius from his thoughts, and he looked up to see a giant man with a wild mane of hair. Hagrid walked slowly forward and put his hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"Lily an' James... It's terrible. Dumbledore- he wants me to take 'Arry..."

"Let me keep him." Sirius spoke quietly and sure. "Let me raise him, I can take him in and teach him. I am his godfather, after all."

"Dumbledore's orders..." Hagrid said, apologetically. "'e wants 'im to be raised with Lily's sister, safe in the muggle world."

Sirius was numb. "Then take my bike. It'll get Harry to safety more quickly." He wouldn't need it after he killed Wormtail, the traitor. A plan started forming in his head, the anger rising out of the shock of his friends' deaths.

Hagrid shuffled over to the crib and lift the one-year-old child out. He wrapped him snugly in his coat and was off into the night.

Sirius stared blankly at his hands. It was his fault. He never should have told the Potters to trust little Peter. He had betrayed them! With his best friend dead, there was nothing he could do but exact revenge. He could track Wormtail down... Make him pay for everything. Settle part of his guilt that Lily and James were dead.

Sirius turned away from the wreckage, pulling his wand out, his mind set on the task ahead. But just before he could apparate, a small cry brought his attention back to the ruined house. It was coming from the rubble of the house.

Without thinking, Sirius rushed back to the broken house, and entered, following the sound as it grew louder and louder. His mind started racing through the possibilities... someone was alive in the house. But who? He knew for a fact James and Lily were gone. He had seen them as he rushed in to pull Harry out of the wreckage. He passed the living room and Harry's room, not looking. He didn't want to see them again, his closest friends, lying broken, empty on the floor. If he would have turned his head even slightly, he might have seen a hook nosed man cradling a redhead in his arms with tears running tracks down his pale face, deaf and blind to all else, but he was focused on finding the source of the cries, which were growing louder and louder.

Sirius carefully pushed open the bedroom door, and it fell off it's hinges with a crash. He flinched at the noise, and the crying stopped.

His eyes scanned the room where he had once stayed as a guest, and found a small cradle where the bed used to be, a small infant inside. She couldn't be more than three months old. Sirius walked closer, and found a letter addressed to him, laying on the dresser, as if it was to be sent when the next owl came. His hands trembled slightly as he saw Lily's handwriting.

"Dear Sirius,

I wish we could send more letters, but Dumbledore says all correspondence is being watched. James has been so restless, if he had his cloak, I know nothing would stop him from wandering outside the house. We missed you at Christmas, but it's too dangerous for a visit now. Harry is doing great, and seems to have the same mischievous curiosity that you and James share. Did you get the picture of him with the broomstick?

I can't believe it's been so long since we last spoke. The times have grown so dark. When this war is finally over, we will have much to celebrate.

There is something we've been dying to tell you. We've recently added someone to our family- Violet Lily Potter. She is so beautiful, and when things are safe again, you will be the first to meet her. She already looks at Harry as if he is everything. When she learns to walk, we will surely have two little mischief makers running around.

I'll send this letter with Dumbledore when he visits next. We hope you're doing well, and we can't wait to see you again.

With lots of love,

Lily and James"

Sirius stood in shock for a moment, holding the last remaining words of Lily Potter. He set the letter down, then turned to the cradle. He gazed down into the face of the baby. Violet. He carefully lifted her out, and her face lit up. He should tell Dumbledore, have her taken with Harry. But he couldn't- something in him couldn't let go of the baby girl. He would take her home, and raise her with magic as if she was his own.

Harry, lying on the steps of Privet Drive, had no idea that glasses were being raised to his name all over the country, and Violet, asleep in Sirius's arms, had no idea how intertwined her life would be with the most famous boy in Wizarding history.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A gentle knocking on the door woke Violet Black from her sleep.

"Happy birthday." A smiling Sirius said, walking into the room. He held a tray with some toast, a cup of tea, and a letter.

The red head opened her eyes and jumped out of bed. "Is that my letter?! My Hogwarts letter has finally come!" she sprang up and nearly tackled Sirius, who just barely managed to save the tea from sloshing everywhere. Grabbing the letter she sat back on her bed and stared at it for two long minutes as if it would open itself. It was addressed to "Miss Violet Black, Top Left Bedroom, building 12, Grimmauld Place."

"Well, are you going to open it?" Sirius asked with a slight boyish impatience.

"Just hang on," Violet stuck her tongue out, "I want to savor this." She opened the envelope painfully slowly, and finally pulled out the parchment.

"Dear Miss Black,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress"

She pulled out the list of supplies and began to read it, only to have it tugged out of her grasp.

"I can't believe this. They haven't updated the book list since I was a first-year! Be prepared to be very bored." He looked further down the list and sighed loudly. "Oh, wait. Here you are- a ton of books by that git Lockhart." Sirius rolled his eyes at Violet. He had just opened his mouth as if to add something else, when there was a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it!" Violet said, and raced out the door and down the stairs in her nightgown. She pulled open the door and beamed up at—

"Oh. Hi. Uh..." She stuttered, blushing as she looked down at her attire, then pulled the door open wider. "Sirius is upstairs... You can, er, come in and have a seat."

The old wizard smiled at her, his eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles. "I came to talk to you, actually."

"You- you did?" Violet's face scrunched in confusion. "Okay."

By this time, Sirius had reached the doorway and led them all into the kitchen.

"What's this about, Dumbledore?" He turned towards his house guest.

"Violet should know about her family before she goes to Hogwarts," he smiled gently at the pair. "I let you keep her for all these years because she was safe here, the truth about her origins unknown to the wizarding world, and untouched by the dangers surrounding her brother, but if she's as clever as her parents, there is no doubt questions will arise the moment she steps foot in the castle."

"What brother?" Violet asked, "I thought I was an only child? My parents died before they had any more children." Sirius had told her that her family had died in the wizarding war when she was very young. This was the first she had heard of any brother.

Sirius looked at Dumbledore, waiting for him to speak.

"An older brother, Violet. Due to circumstances, you could not be raised together after your parents passed on."

"An… older brother? Who is he? Do I get to meet him?" Violet was too confused and excited to be angry. "Why did you keep him from me?"

"I suppose we shall start with your name," Dumbledore closed his eyes for a second, and a small smile crept across his face. "You aren't truly a Black, as you know already. You are a Potter. Violet Lily Potter."

Violet's eyes got bigger, as she searched for a conclusion... Potter... Like Harry Potter? Then again, there were lots of Potters in the world. But her middle name, Lily... She hadn't thought anything of it when it was next to Black. But it sounded more familiar, now, like something out of a textbook. And they had mentioned a brother... She held her tongue, though, and nodded slightly to show she was listening.

Dumbledore smiled again, as if slightly amused at her silence. "You are the daughter of Lily and James Potter."

Violet took a deep breath. "So that means… I am… my brother is..."

"Harry Potter, yes." Dumbledore said. "Sirius took you in after your parents were killed, and gave you his last name to keep you safe. No one in the wizarding world knows that the Potters had a second child. However, I believe that Harry would be better off not knowing about this… Not yet." His face was calm. "None of the staff at Hogwarts besides myself knows your identity, so your choice to reveal it is completely yours, though I daresay the resemblance to your mother is so striking that it won't be a difficult conclusion to come to."

Violet nodded again, not knowing what to say. She was related to one of the most famous wizards of this century... She supposed she understood the need for secrecy, with all the attention Harry had from the world, a second Potter would cause disruption everywhere. There was just one question-

"All those stories about my mum and dad- were they true?"

Sirius grinned at her, "Every single one. Even the one with the map, and the out of bounds trip into the-"

Dumbledore coughed loudly, "I believe I must be going, there are a few other families I must meet..." he pulled out a list and checked it. "Ah, yes. The home of Colin Creevy. I believe he will be in your year at Hogwarts. Well, I must be off. See you at the start of term banquet." And with a flourish of his purple robes, he was gone.

"You took that rather well," Sirius mused, looking at her from across the counter.

"Well, shouting doesn't change much," Violet replied, mocking a superior posture.

"You are so very much like your mother, well, when she was being reasonable. There were times when she was quite loud mouthed. As Dumbledore said, you look exactly like her." For a second, his eyes filled with sadness, then he straightened. "How about a little birthday shopping for your school supplies?"

 _ **AN: I don't really know how many people are interested in this yet, but I have a few chapters already written, and so I'll keep posting every day. Maybe once I run out it'll be weekly updates.I promise it'll get better, haha. The first few chapters just need to set the ground for the story line. But if you enjoy this, please review! I had a ton of viewers and a handful of follows on the last chapter, but no comments at all. I hope you enjoy, I'll be back tomorrow :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Diagon Alley was filled with its usual mix of witches and wizards, but for the first time, Violet was looking at every child near her age, wondering if she would be going to school with them. As they approached Gringotts, she even smiled at the goblins, not upset in the slightest that they did not share her excitement.

Sirius left her at Madame Malkins, with the promise that he would return shortly. When she was called to be measured, she stood up on the stool next to a dark haired girl.

"Is it your first year, too?" the girl asked, turning her deep blue eyes towards Violet.

"Yes, and I'm ever so excited! I can't wait to see everything!" She grinned and then added, "I'm Violet."

"My name is Cecilia. I hope to be in Ravenclaw."

Violet made a slight face, remembered her manners and then smiled politely. "Ravenclaw wouldn't be terrible," she admitted, trying her best not to give away her hopes of being a Gryffindor.

Cecilia grinned back as she stepped down and went to gather her things. "Well, I'll see you at school," she said, before leaving to join her parents.

Outside the robe shop, Sirius was waiting with a wicker basket. He grinned as he handed it to her. I was going to get you an owl, but I know how much you've always wanted-"

Violet shrieked and threw her arms around him, not letting him finish the sentence. Inside the basket was a charcoal gray, fluffy kitten. "I love him!" she exclaimed, and grinned broadly.

By the end of the day, their arms were full of packages, and there was only one stop left to make- her wand.

Sirius walked with her into Ollivander's, which was dimly lit and dusty. Before either could speak, an old wizard stepped forward from the shadows.

"Violet Potter. You look just like your mother, you do. It seems like only yesterday she was in her, nervous for her first year. And only last year your brother was in that same spot, I believe. Though, he does not know of you, I think? No." The wizard snapped his fingers and a measuring tape sprung off the table and begun measuring every inch of Violet.

Waiting till he was out of earshot, Violet whispered cautiously to Sirius, "How does he know?"

"If you ask me, he's always been a bit creepy..." Sirius grinned. "Ouch!" he exclaimed a second later, as he was elbowed in the ribs. They had no time to talk further; Ollivander had returned, holding eight boxes. He took the first wand out of it's box and offered it to Violet.

"Pine, six and three-quarter inches, springy, unicorn tail hair..."

She went to wave it, but he snatched it back almost before she held it. The next wand was longer, made of oak, she thought, but Ollivander stayed silent, just watching. Nothing happened for the first six of the wands, and Ollivander frowned at the last box, moving it to the side without opening it. He delicately lifted the top of the seventh box, cradling it like it was a child.

"I've had this one for quite a while, at least a hundred years," He said, showing no emotion at the surprise in Violet's face. "The wand chooses the Wizard, and this wand is very picky, indeed. Eight and a quarter inches, willow, slightly flexible, unicorn hair, from a yearling, female."

Violet took the wand gently and felt a slight vibration, as if the wand was snuggling into her hand.

"Ah, yes. There you are." the old wizard placed the wand carefully back in the box and handed it to Violet.

"There's always been something odd about him," Sirius commented as they walked out of the shop.

"Yeah, how does he know so much?" Violet shivered, remember the old man's eyes almost searching her soul.

When they arrived back at Grimmauld Place, Violet ran upstairs and began packing her stuff into her trunk to keep it organized. However, she kept a few of the books out to read through. All of the Lockhart books seemed like complete rubbish, so they stayed in the very bottom of her trunk, under her clothes.

Sirius knocked on her door and entered. "You're reading your schoolbooks already? I can understand your interest, but really, at least read something useful." He grinned. "I'm sure I can find it... There's an old book of hexes and pranks that we used to get some of our ideas from." He left the room, half mumbling about the many uses of a tickling charm. Violet rolled her eyes and laughed softly. It was going to be a great year, but she really would miss her playful foster father.

 _ **AN: I'd really appreciate any comments/ critiques you have. :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Days of anticipation swept by, until it was finally September first. Violet awoke early to a gray puffball of a cat pouncing on her. Shaking off sleep, she moved around the room, collecting and packing up the last of her things. There were a few habits she had picked up from Sirius, like shoving the schoolbooks she'd been reading haphazardly in with her dress robes. She pulled on jeans and a plain black t-shirt and half dragged her trunk down the stairs. Sirius was already up, setting breakfast on the table. A small package was next to Violet's plate.

"A present?" She asked, surprised.

Sirius just nodded, his eyes shining with mischief, "Open it."

Violet tentatively sat down and touched the paper, remembering some of the surprises Sirius had given her over the years, including the never ending explosive wet start no-heat firework that was still rampaging around in a jar somewhere in the attic. After a moment's hesitation, she opened the package to find… a blank piece of parchment.

"Er… thanks," she said, trying not to sound too confused. Sirius was looking delighted over the gift. "Don't I already have parchment, though?"

"That's no ordinary bit of parchment, Vi," Sirius took the page from her and held his wand to it. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Ink started blooming across the parchment, forming a map."

With wide eyes, Violet watched as little banners started moving around the map, displaying names of various people, some of which she had heard about from Sirius' stories of his school days. "Wh- what is it?" she asked, in wonder at the artifact.

"An early draft of the Marauder's Map." Sirius smiled, "We, your father, Uncle Remus, and myself, created it. Sadly we lost the final copy to Filch after getting caught on an unfortunate adventure into the girls- well, nevermind. The point is, this was the first version, and so it only shows the location of the professors. Our final version had everyone who stepped foot in the castle."

"Really? That's very advanced magic, isn't it?" Violet reached for the paper, watching as Professor McGonagall's little label walked down a staircase. She had heard of the strict professor, and was determined to stay on her good side.

"It was nothing, compared to the other things we did there. Just a side project, really. But your father would never forgive me if I didn't give you the proper tools to cause mayhem in your school years."

"Thanks," She traced her finger over Dumbledore's banner, in awe at the moving figures.

"Here," Sirius gestured toward a section of the map, "That's the kitchen. Tickle the pear on the portrait, and you can get anything you want after hours. Of course, your dad's invisibility cloak made things a lot easier, but you're a Potter and a Black, so I'm sure you'll manage. He grinned and patted her on the back. "Right, we best be off to the station. Do you have all your things?"

 _ **AN: Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read this story. Apparently I'm over 100 viewers now, you guys are awesome! If you'd like to leave a review, that'd be great. :)**_


End file.
